


Selected Records from the files of ⸢Flickers⸣, formerly Dr. Lily Lysander, Excerpt of Gumption

by dumplingsquid



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, F/F, Season: Twilight Mirage, Secret Samol 2019, fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingsquid/pseuds/dumplingsquid
Summary: lily: we got itcovenant: like it it?lily: yeah it landed in a tree and some kids were using it as a treehouseA Twine game for an AU where Lily Lysander becomes excerpt of Gumption.
Relationships: Lily Lysander & Gumption, Lily Lysander/⸢Covenant⸣, ⸢Covenant⸣ & Gumption
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Selected Records from the files of ⸢Flickers⸣, formerly Dr. Lily Lysander, Excerpt of Gumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosignofwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/gifts).



> This is my Secret Samol gift for nosignofwings, with the prompt:
> 
> Lily Lysander as the excerpt of Gumption is maybe one of my strongest head-canons in the show... Any content where that gets to happen is awesome. [...] (maybe the most rare pair, I really love the idea of ⸢Covenant⸣ and Lily knowing each other / being friends / fixing Gumption together if ⸢Covenant⸣ didn't die in episode 2...)
> 
> It's a found document twine game. I hope you enjoy it, Ali!

[Play on itch.io](https://dumplingsquid.itch.io/secret-samol-2019)


End file.
